Lemons and Watermelons
by hitsuxkidxren
Summary: Hitsugaya has gotten a new addiction..... It's Yaoi. IchiHitsu. Don't like, don't read. But if you do please review. Thank-you, and enjoy. X3


**Okay....I have NO CLUE** **what happens if you mix watermelon and lemon juice.....but I was eating a lemon on day and thought of this...so please diregard the fact that this may not be true. -_-' Thank-you!!!! X3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lemons and Watermelons**

It was a hot and humid day in the Seireitei. All shinigami and there respected divisions were taken it easy, not wanting to do work in this heat. Especially a certain white haired captain whom just so happened to _hate_ the heat with a passion. It was daybreak and the young captain had finished his paperwork for the day before nightfall, for once. Ah, it was a memory that the young captain would keep with him for the rest of his life…….or not.

"_MATSUMOTO!!!" The young taicho yelled. Just when he had sat down to get started on the day's paperwork,_ _he had opened his desk drawer expecting ink only to find a stash of sake bottles and no ink._

"_AH!" The said lieutenant popped up from her nap from the couch. "Yes captain?"_

"…_why are there sake bottles in my desk!?"_

"…_.Hehe….oops….I guess I was drunk and accidentally put them in your desk instead of mine….."_

"_And where exactly is my ink?"_

"_Well captain what had happened was…." Matsumoto looked rapidly around her, studying her surroundings for an escape route…..but found none. During his blind rage, Hitsugaya had frozen the doors and windows shut._

"_Well?"_

_Squeezing her eyes shut Matsumoto hurriedly blurted out her answer to the mystery of the disappearing ink._

"_IZURUHISAGIANDIWEREDRUNKANDWANTEDACTOUTANOPERASOWESTOLEYOURINKTOUSEASMAKEUPANDWEKEPTMESSINGUPSOWEUSEDUPALLOFITANDI'MREALLYSORRY!PLEASEDON'TFREEZEMYBOOBSNADCUTTHEMOFF!INEEDTHOSEFORSEDUCING!!!!!!"_

_Stupefied and weirded out by his Lieutenants outburst, Hitsugaya just stared, but suddenly got snapped out of his astonishment by an idea. His face slowly turned into that of a grinning devil. Scared by the sudden change in her captain's mood, Matsumoto slowly hid more behind the couch she was turned around on._

"_I'll tell you what Matsumoto, I won't do what you just suggested in your slur of words, IF you help me with paperwork for the next month. With your help we just might get finished early." Hitsugaya said as he turned back to his desk to rid the poor thing of the alcohol plaguing it. _

_Suddenly rising from her position on the couch, Matsumoto pouted. "You're so mean captain! You just want to get off early cause Ichigo is here!"_

_Stopping in his tracks, Hitsugaya slowly turned his head to give his lieutenant an icy glare._

"_Epp!" Matsumoto suddenly took refuge behind the couch again._

_Frustrated, the young taicho turned his head back around. "Just help me with the damned paperwork!!"_

The paperwork getting done early was a luxury that the captain didn't take lightly. So he got himself some watermelon and watched the sunset, just as he did when he was younger. Only except now he was alone and there was peace and quiet.

Biting into the delicious sweet fruit, Hitsugaya couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

"Well aren't you a happy person! Must be cause you have your having one of your favorites."

Twitching in annoyance the young captain spit out the seeds from his mouth onto the ground. Looking behind him he saw the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, walking up to him in a casual manner.

"Yo." Ichigo said as he gave a little wave and sucked on the lemon he had in his other hand. Hitsugaya could only sigh in annoyance as Ichigo took a seat next to him on the grass.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked, obviously annoyed with the orange haired soul reaper's appearance.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a person who left the comfort of his air conditioned house just to come and spend time with the one he treasures the most!"

"Well you've spent a wonderful 4 seconds. Bye now." After that was said Hitsugaya closed his eyes took another bite of watermelon, but before that could happen Ichigo squeezed the lemon over the area that Hitsugaya was just about to take a bite out of so that lemon juice would get on the delicious sweet fruit. Chomping down on the 'tainted' fruit, Hitsugaya's eyes flew open at the new taste……the sour lemon juice mixed with the juice from the watermelon and somehow….made it sweeter? Hitsugaya swallowed the piece of fruit that, fortunately, didn't have any seeds this time. Bewildered Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo for an explanation.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo smiled gently and said, "I guess when ya add something sour to something sweet, it can only make it sweeter."

Hitsugaya looked at the watermelon in his hand, guilty for what he had said earlier.

"….I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked at the young captain next to him in pure astonishment.

"For what?"

Blushing, the taicho could only turn his head more away from the orange haired teen.

"For being the sour to your sweet…..it must not be all that enjoyable to be with some one who is uptight as me…."

Ichigo could only grin widely and embrace the taicho in a big sideways hug. Surprised by the sudden contact Hitsugaya turned his head around, but only met a pair of lips. Pulling away, Ichigo's grin could only widen as he said, "I don't know about you, but I love this taste. I wouldn't have it any other way, Toshiro."

Smiling slightly Hitsugaya replied, "Good, cause sweets can be addicting."

And with that said the two shared another sweet filled kiss and enjoyed the rest of the sunset in each others arms, eating lemons and watermelons.

* * *

**Again, I have NO CLUE if that's true. One of these days though, I am going to try. Well Hope you enjoyed. THANK-YOU!!!! X3**


End file.
